


The Black Swan (Once Upon a Time AU story)

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, a little princess separated from her parents. Growing up under the tutelage of a pirate and following in his footsteps. Making a name for herself as "The Black Swan" and being quite successful. But when Navy man Killian Jones goes on a mission for the king to rid the realm of a troublesome pirate he would have never guessed that she would both capture his ship...and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Salty sea air, Emma took a long deep breath. To many women the smell of flowers or fruits were preferable but to Emma there was only the smell of the briny sea. She pushed her long blonde hair from her eyes and promptly turned on her heel to stride across the deck of her ship. As the early morning light filtered through the clouds she surveyed her ship. Sails billowing with a good strong wind taking her closer to her favorite port. 

"Captain! How nice t'see ye're lovely face so early in t'morn." Emma turned with a slight nod to her first mate.

"Aye, it's a very fine day, Mr. Cutter." Emma agreed jumping the steps from the bridge and landing solidly on her feet. 

"A very fine day t' sail into port and find a good pint of ale at the good kings expense o'course." Cutter grinned, allowing a glimpse at his slightly holey smile. His weather beaten face was kind for a pirate and Emma couldn't help but feel grateful to the man. He was one of the original crew, when Emma was 6 years of age she was separated from her parents and stolen away by a bounty hunter and taken to a pirate to be delivered to an enemy of her parents. However the pirate found the young princess so engaging and bright that he decided to keep her, Captain Tobias Flint. The little girl of 12 years ago was barely recognizable now in the woman standing solidly in the early dawn. 

But you could still find remnants of her, in the way that she spoke or carried herself or that her hair was always washed and silky smooth, there was still a trace of princess in the daring pirate. Who after the death of Captain Flint had forged her own name on the old ship. Emma the Black Swan, and Emma had even taken to being called Emma Swan. 

But she certainly wasn't the delicate, polite princess she had been 12 years ago to the day, but a pirate with an eye for treasure and a heart for a good exploit. 

~

"You really think this a good idea, Liam?" Killian asked looking at his elder brother with nervousness and confusion.

"I know it's a good idea little brother, the king has called me for an urgent quest that will take time, but in he still wants this troublesome pirate gone." His brother slapped him on the back and gave him a good shake. Killian looked at his older brother, who smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"And you're sure this can't wait for you to return?" Killian twisted the silver hook that replaced his left hand -taken off in a rather unfair fight with a nasty little man with a strange sense of humor-. 

"Aye, it can't. The pirate goes by the name "The Black Swan" and sails beneath the modified colors of Captain Tobias Flint. This Black Swan has been attacking the kings treasure ships and stealing countless amounts of resources that could be used in the war. This cannot wait, Killian." Liam grew solemn and gave his brother a look, one that Killian knew well. A call to action, to be the man of honor and principal that his brother wanted him to be. Killian gave a nod and his brother hugged him in a quick embrace, he hugged his brother back before he squared his shoulders and gave a salute.

"Everything will be done in good form." He said, throwing back his head and piercing his brother with ice blue eyes.

"I know it will, I know it will." And with one last ruffle to his brothers ebony hair, Liam was gone. And "The Jewel of the Realm" was left in the hands of its new Captain, Killian Jones.

~

"Oi! Swan, a pint on the house!" Georgie the owner of the "Siren's Cry Tavern" hollered as he plopped a dirty tankard of ale down in front of Emma, she gave him a smirk before lifting the drink to her lips and pretending to take a sip and passing it to Cutter, who glugged down the biting liquid and roared for more.

She wasn't opposed to shot of rum every once in a while. But Emma was on a mission, she'd heard about a ship leaving the kings port loaded with gold -just itching to be freed from its heavy burden, which she would be more than happy to oblige-. She found who she was looking for sitting in a dingy, poorly lit corner of the tavern; an old man who was always looking for a deal.

"How can I help you, dearie?" he twittered, waving his hand through the air as though he could conjure up whatever it was you were looking for.

"Information."

"Ahhh, of course that's what you're looking for, Princess." He smirked as he clicked his tongue.

"I am not a princess! So stop calling me that." Emma growled, restraining herself from leaning over the dirty table and strangling the bedraggled looking man.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie. That's no way to gather information now, is it?" The man giggled as he rebuked her. His eyes were large, almost bug like and they had the unnerving quality that whenever they looked into her sea green eyes that they could see what was in her soul. She knew it was preposterous but she couldn't help but feel that way.

"I just need information, Rumpelstiltskin." She sighed, tapping her fingers on the grimy table.

"Oh, I know what you want. You want more gold, from the king if you can get it. Well, I do have some information that might interest you. But it'll cost you."

"Big surprise." She muttered, "What will I owe you this time? A piece of my hair, a single drop of blood, my first child?"

The man shook his head in a chiding manner, "No, none of that...just...just a favor. You never know when you may need a pirate. Do we have a deal?" He asked as he held out a scaly hand with dirty brown fingernails, he grinned at her.

Emma thought about it and though it made her stomach more than a little uneasy about owing this man anything she reached out at hand. And shook on it. "We have a deal."

"Good, smart girl. Now, the ship you're looking for is "The Jewel of the Realm."


	2. Some Woman

Emma stood at the helm of her ship, following Rumpelstiltskins' instructions for the treasure. According to him the riches were being kept on the King's prized ship, The Jewel of the Realm. It was on its way to the King's allies in order to buy their support in the war. The King was a tyrant, he cared little for his people and rarely looked out for their best interest. Instead he exploited them and dragged them into wars for no reason, those not in his personal service or his navy didn't trust him. They saw what the wars did, they took the most important thing from them; their hope.

Emma was a pirate, she didn't pretend to have strong morals. But she didn't like it when she would walk into a town and see small children begging in the streets. Mothers holding baby's too weak to cry or worse yet, young women selling their bodies on the streets. That was no way for people to live, so Emma took small portions of her share of the treasure and gave it to people. Maybe she could keep one little baby from going hungry or a young maid from selling her virtue or make sure that a poor little boy or girl had shoes on their feet. 

Emma blew a strand of stray white blonde hair from her face and lifted her face to the sun. The rays of soaked into her skin and warmed her to the core as the wind pulled at her grey silk shirt, she adjusted the red sash that hung about her waist and hung her thumb loosely in it. 

This Jewel of the Realm would be worth it...if it carried as much gold as Rumple had told her, she could satisfy her crew and take care of an entire village. She would find it and she would make the difference, she might be a pirate...but she could still be a savior. 

~

Killian paced the deck of his ship, constantly adjusting his blue uniform. Everything was running smoothly he was sailing towards the last known location of the Black Swan, he'd been trying to find out more about her. But all he knew was the name of her ship, 'The Raven Saint'. It made no sense to him, why would a pirate want anything to do with "sainthood"? He shook his head, and why did she go by 'The Black Swan' while her ship was 'The Raven Saint'? Pirates.

"Lieute-Captain...I'm still not used to it." A young officer grinned.

"You're not used to it." Killian laughed, "Try being the one being promoted." The young officer laughed and gave Killian a nod, before he leaned up against the rail of the ship and looked out.

"Do you know anything about this pirate?" He asked, turning to look at his new captain. He studied him intently, he wasn't sure how old he was...in his late 20s? 29 maybe? His brother, Liam, was in his 30s and a good reliable sailor, he wondered if the man before him could follow in his brothers footsteps. 

"Not much, just the name of the ship and their alias." Killian sighed, looking out at the horizon. 

"You know, my brother's ship was attacked by this pirate." Killian jerked up and looked at the young man standing beside him, William Hawthorne if memory served correctly. "He told me, they weren't quite what you'd expect. Not nearly so rough as what's rumored, they'd taken the cargo...asked if anyone wanted to join their crew. Then they disabled the ship, nothing too serious...just enough to keep them from following. But that didn't shock me as much as the last bit, according to my brother, the captain...was a woman."

"A woman?" Killian looked shocked, what woman would want to live around a bunch of violent, vulgar men? And what kind of woman could control men like that? Killian looked out at the deep blue water and then back at William. "If that's the case...that is some woman."

~

"Alright men! You know who or rather what it is we're looking for!" Emma's voice rang out as her feet thudded across the deck. A few scattered "Ayes!" echoed through the assembled crew. "We'll do this the same way we do any raid! We don't kill unless threatened, we only crippled the ship enough so we can board and we take as much treasure as we can!" 

Cutter gave his captain a grin as he stood beside her and felt a certain measure of pride for her. He'd watched the little tyke grow up and when Captain Flinty died he'd made old Cutter promise to watch out for her, the little blonde haired princess had stolen the Captain Flints black heart and shined a bit o'gold out of it.

"We are looking for the Kings vessel...The Jewel of the Realm! We will find her and we will take every bloomin' bit of treasure that we can find. We'll show the King what happens when he picks fights with people unable to fight back! Well, we can fight them can't we boys? What d'ya say?!" Emma bellowed.

"Aye, Captain!" The crew shouted as one. Emma gave bold smile and nodded her head.

"Then back to work! And keep an eye out!" Emma, watched as her crew scuttled back to their duties before turning to look at Cutter. "Was that a rousing enough speech for you?" She grinned, trying to keep the men from killing and just focusing on treasure when they plundered was hard. Every time that Emma had a ship in mind to raid she always planned a speech to both remind them of how it was done and rally them to action. But, Cutter had informed her last time that she need to be more rousing and...brief.

"Aye Captain. Short 'n sweet." He gave her another of his toothy smiles and headed off. Emma stared out at the crystal blue waters as her hair blew in front of her face and she sent a silent prayer upwards to whoever it was that was in charge of fate or destiny or whatever you'd call it. She prayed that this would all go according to plan.

But, does anything ever really go according to plan?


	3. That Lying Bastard

"Cap'n! We be comin' up on the spot the man told ye about!" Cutter hollered as he bounded into Emma's cabin. Emma looked up from her desk, she was charting out something on a faded map and she held a compass in ink stained fingers. 

"Thank you, for informing me of that Mr. Cutter. I'll be up in a moment, but next time a holler of warning or a knock would be appreciated. I could be naked!" 

Emma pretended to scold, her sea green eyes revealing her joking nature. 

"O'course Cap'n, see ye above deck." Cutter chuckled as he excused himself and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. 

Emma set down her compass and rubbed a hand over her eyes, she was tired. She couldn't remember the last time that sleep had fully claimed her, it didn't help that she was lonely. A pirate ship wasn't exactly the best place to have tea with your friends -if she had any of course- and the men weren't exactly intellectual company. 

Emma took a slow look about her room, the bed jutted out from one wall, fine silk pillows and sheets graced the feather mattress. A few shelves held her nautical equipment and books, along with a few treasures that she had acquired over the years. Her fine wooden desk and 2 chairs, and a trunk strapped down under the bed. This little room was her sanctuary and 'The Raven Saint' was her home. 

Emma stood and swept back her hair. Pulling it high on her head before wrapping a scarf around it and capturing it all within the confines of her hat and strode out. They would catch "The Jewel of the Realm", make no mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain Jones! We're coming up on the last known location of the Black Swan!" William's voice echoed down from the Crows Nest and Killian looked out on the water. The sky was clear, not a single wisp of cloud could be seen in the sky. 

"Keep your eyes open men! We need to catch this troublesome pirate and the King has promised us quite the reward if this task is completed well!" 

Killian walked the decks and surveyed his men as they worked together as one fluid machine. His arms braced behind his back he made his way up to the helm, adjusting his hat he gave a nod to the man standing at the wheel before turning to study the ocean. He saw nothing amiss. 

No ship darkened the horizon, there was nothing to break the water and sky from melding into one endless mass. "The Black Swan" wasn't here, he was about to give a weary sigh and tell his men to prepare to move on when William's voice rang out. 

"Captain! A ship off the port bow!" Killian whipped out his spyglass and held it to his eye, his hook holding it steady as he looked in the direction the young man said. 

Sure enough, there in distance he could see a ship cutting smoothly through the waves. He could feel excitement bubbling in his chest. Was this the craft they were looking for?

He strained his eyes, searching for the side of the vessel. There adorning the side of the ship in curved, gold lettering he saw it; The Raven Saint. 

"That's our ship! Get ready boys!" He hollered, slamming his spyglass back into a pocket of his uniform and made a mad sprint back to the wheel. "Helmsman, bring us about. Let's give this "Black Swan" a welcome that only the King's navy can give!" 

"Aye Captain!" The man grinned as he swiftly followed his captains orders. 

"I've got you now." He whispered under his breath, "I've got you now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma scanned the horizon, maybe Rumplestiltskin had given her faulty information. She quickly shook her head and laughed at the thought, he might be demented...insane even. But he knew his stuff and once he made a deal, he delivered. 

"You got anything up there Roy?!" She shouted up to the young man in the rigging. 

"No sir!" He hollered back, scampering through the ropes like a monkey. 

"Blast." Emma whispered, she held her spyglass up to her eye once more and looked out; not too terribly far off was a ship, sailing straight towards them. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" Her whisper was for her alone, the ship had come out of nowhere. She felt anticipation twisting in her gut, she jumped off the bridge and made her way to Cutter. 

"Tell me you see what I see." She held out her spyglass and he took it one large hand. He held it carefully to his eye and Emma watched as a large grin spread across his face. 

"Well Cap'n, I see a very large ship com’n our way." 

Emma slapped him on the back and smiled, "Splendid. Inform the men the prize is in sight!" 

"Aye, aye!" 

Emma smiled to herself, she'd be able to help people; and live quite comfortably she might add. She took one last look at the ship, she could see the name now on its bow. It was definitely the ship they were looking for. But Emma could feel pinpricks of unease making their way down her neck and the back of her head. Something wasn't right. 

Emma took everything in, it wasn't as big as a treasure ship should be and there were too many openings for cannons and its speed it just didn't add up. Emma's breath froze in her throat, "The Jewel of the Realm" wasn't a treasure ship. It was the King's flagship, a ship of war. It had sounded familiar to her...Liam Jones, one of the Kings most valued captains and his ship. 

She should have known, why hadn't she thought it through? That lying bastard. However, -Emma's mind was racing- if she could capture the Kings flagship, hold one of his best captains at a ransom, then maybe...maybe she could make it work. 

She strode quickly across the deck there wasn't much time to get her men ready. "Mr. Cutter! There's been a change of plans!"


	4. This My Ship Now

"She's close." 

"The ship or the woman?" William asked, standing beside Killian. The wind pushed at both men's hair and pulled at their uniforms.

"Both." Killian smiled and slapped William on the back he made his way across the deck, calling orders to his men. If this pirate was as mild as what he'd heard, then he and his crew would have no trouble apprehending the ship and delivering her and her crew to the King; he'd make his brother proud. 

Boom!

A loud echoing sound made its way across the water. Killian jerked his gaze in the direction it had come. Smoke billowed from the side of "The Raven Saint" and he could see she was gaining fast. The cannon ball splashed harmlessly in the water off the bow, a warning shot. So much for this particular pirate being less of a violent sort.   
He shouted new orders to his men determined that he was not going to lose this fight. 

~

"We've fired the warn’n shot Cap'n!" Cutter's voice rang out over the deck and Emma looked over her shoulder giving him a small smile.

"I want that vessel disabled Mr. Cutter! Do we have enough men to run both ships?" Emma strode over to Cutter her hands on her hips and a certain strut to her step. Their plan was fairly simple; disable the ship so they could board, take the men hostage and hold them for ransom. However, Emma's plan was riding on the fact that she'd have enough men to run both ships without over taxing her crew.

"We 'ave a few over 30." Cutter said, nodding out at the men who were scrambling about like ants. He figured that if they split the men in half they would have enough to run both vessels smoothly. He wasn't sure about Emma's plan it seemed risky to him; but he'd support her. 

"Good, good. Mr. Cutter, are there any men that you would recommend to the overseeing of The Jewel of the Realm?" The only person in Emma's mind to do it was Cutter, but she needed him here to help her. She depended on his good advice and sense of humor. 

"Marcus, he's a good lad." Cutter said, pointing him out to Emma. Marcus was quietly watching over the activity on deck while completing his own tasks. He was a quiet sailor and Emma had yet to hear him speak more than 10 words put together. He had always seemed loyal to her and had never once questioned an order -at least not publicly-, he knew how a ship worked and his orders were always followed to the letter. 

"Agreed Mr. Cutter, would you mind informing him of his...promotion per say. Tell him he may pick anyone he wishes to be his second, with the exception of you.”

“Aye, aye Captain.”

“Now, let's give these navy boys some hell!” Emma's voice carried over the ship, “Fire!" and another volley of warning shots were fired once again falling just short of the Jewel.   
"Mr. Cutter, once we're in range fire some grape shots! I want as many of those navy men out of the running before we board!" 

"Aye!" He scurried off to follow Emma's orders as she looked on. Her fingers white against the spyglass in her hands, this had to work. It HAD to. 

~ 

"Hit the deck!" Killian cried, throwing himself to the rough wood as a shower of debris fell down on him. Yes, this pirate was definitely different from others he had fought before he thought irritably to himself. He got up with some difficulty before surveying the damage around him. Everything that could have possibly gone bloody wrong on his ship had during this fight. Several of his men lay unconscious and bleeding with bits and pieces of timber strewn about the ship. Fifteen minutes into the fight and he was losing, miserably. The Raven Saint merely circled around them as they got off a few good shots while his crew was scrambling with to keep up on their end. It never seemed like they never gained any real ground. 

Killian spotted William barking orders out to a few sailors as they scrambled to prepare another volley. "I thought you said these pirates were different!" He yelled about the noise and chaos.

William cast him a look over his shoulder and called back, "Guess I was wrong, maybe she's in a bad mood today!" 

Killian gave a hoarse laugh despite all the suffering around him and tried to rally the remaining men. But there was something this pirate had that his men didn't, purpose. His men were fighting because they were ordered to do so and often they won. However, to fight against someone with a cause driving them on...it was more than difficult. 

"Captain! They're looking to board us!" A young cabin boy’s frantic cry drew Killian's attention to the looming ship. They had changed their angle and were now coming up alongside them. He looked at his men, they were battered and bruised. He didn't know what this pirate had in mind but surely to surrender would be in their best interest. Wasn't it? 

"Let them come." He sighed, throwing down his sword. This was a fight they could not win, at least...not yet. 

~ 

Emma swung over to The Jewel of the Realm, her hat firmly on her head she landed with a thud. Looking up, she eyed the damage; it was extensive but they could get her sailing. The deck was littered with debris and unconscious sailors lay here and there, being tended to by their friends. Emma made a mental note to take the extremely wounded over to her ship and have them seen to by the ships "doctor". 

"I'm looking for your captain." Her voice rang out strangely loud in the silence following the echoing of cannons. 

"That would be me." A man strode across the deck, hair as dark as a ravens' wing fell into his eyes that were blue as the water all around them. 

"You put up a good fight." Emma's voice continued to ring out loud and clear. Her men stood behind her, waiting for her orders. As she looked into the man's eyes she couldn't help but sense there was more to him, that they shared something. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts that made her mind cloudy and continued to watch him. 

"As did you, m’lady. The name is Killian Jones...Captain of this king's ship “The Jewel of the Realm”. But the question is...who are you?" 

Emma's voice froze in her throat. This wasn't the man that she was expecting. She needed it to be Liam Jones, the King's prized captain. Explanations would be in order and sooner than later. Gathering herself together, she threw back her head and gave him her best smirk.  
"Why my dear Captain, I'm the Black Swan and this is my ship now."


	5. You're a Pirate

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma shouted as she stood in the center of her cabin. She needed Liam Jones...not this, Killian Jones... and what was up with the hook? 

This couldn't get any worse. 

Looking heavenward she let out a big sigh. "I bet you think this is funny, don't you Flint?" 

When Emma was frustrated or needed advice she found herself seeking the council of her old mentor, even though he was dead and buried at the bottom of the ocean; it gave her a strange sense of comfort and right now she could use something to keep her from feeling off balanced. Things weren’t going according to plan and she hated when they didn’t. 

Killian stood outside the door with Cutter and he could hear Swan (as that's what he'd decided to call her) continue to curse at someone. He glanced over at the weathered man beside him.

"You said she was alone...correct?" 

"Aye, that I did lad...she's under a wee bit of pressure as it were." Cutter scratched at his head before turning to address Killian, then he thought better of it and cleared his throat. "Cap’n!" 

"Oh, what is it!" Killian could hear Swan's irritated voice muffled by the thick wood and couldn't help but picture her face pulled into a grimace...which actually didn't sound that unattractive. Wait, did he really just think that? 

Cutter cleared his throat again and continued, "I 'ave the um...well, Mr. Jones wi' me!" 

"It’s Captain," Killian muttered under his breath, "Captain Jones." 

"Oh for the love of...come in then Mr. Cutter!" 

Grabbing Killian under the arm (as his hands were tied behind his back), Cutter opened the door and dragged him into the Black Swan's cabin. Upon entering Killian was shocked at the tidiness of the room. All of the pirates he'd dealt with had been uncouth characters who cared as little for cleanliness as they did good form. She stood in the middle of a fine rug, her hat was off and hair the color of spun gold hung loosely down her back. Indeed, she was like no pirate he'd ever seen and he didn't mind at all. 

"Madam," he said bowing as much as Cutter's grip on his arm would allow. He took this opportunity to look her over from head to toe. Lithe and fit, she looked like she could beat any man who challenged her. But there was something about her face, a sophisticated air that didn't escape him. Good God, she was beautiful and it must have showed on his face for she rolled her eyes. 

"My face, Hook, is up here." She growled, referring to him by the silver appendage that replaced his left hand, he raised his eyebrow at her. She was a feisty lass. 

"My apologies M’lady, I…" 

"Oh, enough!” Emma snapped at him. “Here's the problem, Hook…" Once again derogatorily speaking of the attachment, "I need to know why when I captured your ship instead of finding your brother, I found you instead." 

He cocked his eyebrow higher and smirked, "Am I not good enough for you, Swan?" He teased her and Cutter promptly smacked him upside the head and he heard her give a slight snicker. 

"Quite frankly, no. You're not good enough. I need your brother in order to hold him at a ransom. He is after all one the King's prized captains is he not?" She cut him off before he could respond, "A captain such as himself is highly valuable to a bloodthirsty tyrant and therefore worth quite the sum." 

Killian could feel his blood boiling at the blasphemous remarks about the king. "You're a bloody pirate, what do you know of the king? He's not this tyrant that you say he is." 

She gave a derisive snort and shook her head as if she were looking down at him...as though he were a child. "How blind you men are when you are in service to your king. Tell me, how exactly do you just get your consciences' to be silent at will?" It was her turn to cock her eyebrow and studied him, she was actually curious as to his answer. 

"Are you, a pirate, really about to question me about my conscience, about my morals? You who pillage and plunder and don't give a damn whom you trample or who gets in your way." He cast a heated look at Cutter noticing the man had raising his hand, "And don't you hit me again." 

"I don't pretend to be something I'm not, Hook, I know I'm a pirate. I know I'm about the lowest of the low. But even I am sickened when I see starving children in the streets! Little girls selling themselves in front of taverns, too ashamed to even look you in the eye when you pass.” Her voice climbed in resonance, growing more passionate as she spoke. “I refuse to turn a blind eye to what your king has caused!" 

He could now see why she made such an intimidating pirate. Her eyes darkened like the sky before a storm and her body tensed, like she might snap at any moment. She was a force of nature to be sure. 

~ 

As Emma continued to berate the man he merely stood there, staring at her. She stopped her speech and tilted her head to look at him. He wasn’t showing the appropriate kind of reaction she was hoping to get and it was irritating her. "Cutter, I believe he needs another good knock on the side of the head." 

"My pleasure." Cutter chortled. 

"No!” Killian was quick to respond as he turned to glare at Cutter who had his hand raised again. "I don't. Once was enough, I thank you." 

Then Emma watched as Killian turned back to face her, his eyes were now dancing. Suddenly they were clearly showing every emotion in play in his mind. Emma was almost frightened by what she saw there; disagreement, disbelief, frustration...even admiration. He was clearly a passionate man, and Emma couldn’t help but wonder in how many ways. 

"Maybe you should have been something other than a pirate." Was all he said and Emma took an involuntary step back. This man confused her; he defended what he believed to be true and she could respect that but he also wasn't afraid to (at least what she saw this in his eyes) admit that maybe, he was wrong. She found that she couldn’t look away from his deep blue eyes as if they kept her from moving as he held her gaze. Time momentarily stood still and she felt something stir inside that suddenly frightened her. She shook her head and turned her attention to Cutter. 

"Mr. Cutter, is Marcus settled in his new position?" Cutter nodded, he was looking from Killian to Emma with a great deal of curiosity. "And how about the ship, can she sail?" Cutter lifted his eyes to hers, "She's o bit battered but she'll go."

"Good, take our..."guest" back to the hold, I'll talk to him later. But for now let's get under way. We'll be stopping at the nearest port... a pirate's port mind you. We don't need to show up with the King's bloody flagship in one of his ports like we almost did the last time. Oh, and let’s make sure his vessel will make it the whole way."

"Aye, Cap'n. Let's go lad!" Emma tried not to look at Killian until she felt sure he wouldn't be looking, but the moment she decided to look their eyes met again and she could tell that the moment they just shared had affected him too. She felt a wave of heat rush over her, but this time she held the stare...she was made of stronger stuff than that. Killian gave her a short bow as he smiled at her and turned away to be led off by Cutter, leaving her feeling more vunerable than she had in a long time...and she hated it.


	6. Just A Woman

Cutter shoved Killian into a small room and he couldn't help but smirk to himself when he realized it wasn't the brig. In fact, it looked more like what could have been an officers quarters or maybe even an old store room.

"It was Graham's room." Cutter grunted catching Killian's curious look. Cutter himself was looking about the room now with a certain sense of melancholy. "He was a good lad. Died from some sort o' illness we were at a loss to cure him of. That be why the Cap'n brought on Doc." Killian nodded stiffly, losing a good man was a gut wrenching experience...especially when it was because of some petty affliction.  
Still, a room for himself?

"Why this?" He asked motioning about with a look of bewilderment. "Why not put me in the brig or in the hold where the rest of my men are?"

Cutter shrugged, "The Cap'n knows ye be important, she don't want you ailing or plotting an escape. Ye'll be joining her for supper in fact. There be a bit o' water for you to wash up in." Killian glanced over at a small pitcher and basin. He also noticed with wry amusement the absence of a razor and a smile crossed his lips.

"Well, I best be on my way." Cutter turned to leave but then suddenly stopped "Oh, yer 'ands!" He grabbed his knife and quickly sliced through the rope that bound Killian's hand and hook.

Killian smirked, "I was just going to ask how I was to clean my person with such restrictions."

Cutter chuckled, "Aye, and ye would 'ave 'ad a point." Then he sobered up, "Ye know, ye're a unusual sort of man. Ye 'aven't fought the Cap'n -at least not physically, followed 'er orders and most of all been fairly forthcomin'." Cutter tilted his head, appraising the young officer in front of him. "Yep, ye're a strange man, Killian Jones...strange indeed." And with that he left. Killian heard the heavy clunk of a bolt and a slab of wood being hefted into place.

"Well that's that." Killian thought. He saw that he had two options before him; resist and frustrate the pirates into doing something drastic or charm them...or more specifically charm The Black Swan. Yes, the later sounded much more attractive in more ways than one.

* * *

"I put 'im in Graham's old room." Cutter muttered, sitting down awkwardly in one of the fine leather chairs in front of Emma's desk. His old bones were beginning to ache, so no doubt a change in wind was coming.

He couldn't say why he'd done it. Sticking a prisoner of war in a room with so many feelings attached to it. It just seemed to him like a way to get Emma to face what she'd been hiding from. Herself. Ever since Graham's death she'd been lost. She drifted like her ship, her emotions constantly at a high as if taking a moment to grieve would kill her. He was worried about her. He'd watched her grow up; from a blonde haired little tyke to a strong Captain. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, but every once in awhile she needed a wee bit o' guiding. In his humble opinion.

* * *

Emma's heart constricted painfully at the name, but she did not look up from her map. "Why would you put him there Mr. Cutter? He is a prisoner of war, not a guest to be coddled." She finally glanced up at the weathered old man, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"Ye attract more flies wi' 'oney then ye do with vinegar." He murmured, his filmy eyes smiling. He leaned towards her with a blackened grin. "I also told 'im, that'd ye be 'aving 'im join ye for supper." Emma gave an exasperated shake of her head.

"You've taken a liking to him haven't you, old man?" She smiled at him fondly. "I shall go talk to him and if he is willing to join me for supper, we shall see." Emma stood, Cutter made move to stand with her but Emma stilled him with a steady hand. "You sit, rest a while...I know you're tired. I'll go speak to Captain Jones and then I can see to my own ship." Cutter gave her a relieved smile and huddled deeper into the rich leather.

"Thank ye, Cap'n." Emma gave him a grin and left the cabin. Her heavy leather boots thudded duly across the wood, she forced them to travel to an area of the ship that she had tried to avoid...or at least be close to blackout drunk when she went past it.

Graham had been more than a good sailor, he'd been a good man. She thought about all those things that he'd told her, when he'd been sick. Things she hadn't visited since they sent him over the railing. He'd told her how much he admired her, how she had a good heart despite trying to act tough. He had kissed her with a tenderness that showed her she meant so much more to him. Then before anything could be explored, he had fallen ill and died. Emma pushed her long hair from her eyes and blinked hard. She was not going to cry.

She stood in front of the door and gave herself a moment to steel herself for the oncoming (and unwanted) feelings, threw the bolt and lifted the slab. She walked in and was immediately greeted by the sight of Killian Jones shirtless back. A view, if she was being honest with herself that she didn't mind in the least. His back was covered in small scars along with a few large ones across his arm. There was also a small tattoo etched into his left shoulder. It resembled some sort of bird, but Emma found her gaze drawn to his back -his very well muscled back- that led into well fitting leather trousers. The muscles stood out in perfect definition and rippled as he turned to face her, the front offered an even better view than the back. Emma had seen many a shirtless man, but never one so well maintained. The smirk that greeted her, made her forget everything else that was on her mind.

* * *

Killian whipped around, droplets of water sliding pleasantly down his back to see the woman captain standing there gaping at him. He smirked as her eyes darted up to his face, she'd obviously been staring at something other than his back and her face was turning a lovely shade of pink. His grin widened and he tossed the rag aside.

"See something you like?" He said in a teasing tone (he really couldn't help himself with her ogling him like that) as he stood there, his chest bare waiting for her to say something. Her mouth (which was still gaping) clamped shut and she shook her hair back, he'd seen many a lass try that...shaking their hair back gave them a few moments to look away, regain their composure.

She cleared her throat and leveled her gaze on his and he watched the mental concentration as she attempted to keep her eyes solely on his face. "Cutter told me he gave you this room, and that you were to join me for supper tonight. I merely wished to offer you a formal invitation, and give you a chance to decline...if you so desire."

He gave a curt bow, "Thank you, m'lady but I think I'll take you up on supper." She nodded, not taking the time to correct him when he called her "M'lady". Even after she acknowledged his response, she still stood there, hands braced on her waist. He cocked his head to the side as he saw her eyes losing the battle of remaining on his face as they began to wander, "Do you need anything else?"

Her eyes snapped to his again, "No. I was just remembering something, a lot of memories attached to this little room." She shook her head and turned, "See you in a couple of hours, Hook." She remarked over her shoulder and then he was alone again. He looked at the room once more, what had she meant? But memories of what exactly? The room took on an eerie feeling...as though the secrets were suddenly oozing from the walls and he could swear he heard the sigh of someone else over his shoulder. But no one was in the room except him.

He shook his head and glanced down, his breath catching in his throat...he wasn't wearing his brace. Instead it lay on his small cot, gloating at him. Had she noticed and been embarrassed by the sight of his missing hand instead of ogling him? Had she been staring at his stump and inwardly revolted by the sight?

He growled to himself, angry that she had caught him unawares and vulnerable like that. But then why did he care in the first place? He sat down wearily on the cot and put the brace back on, angrily tightening the straps around the stump.

What she thought didn't matter and that was that. She was just a woman.


End file.
